Ready, Steady, Wiggle! The Pick of TV Series 5
For other uses, see Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - The Pick of TV Series 5 is a Wiggles TV Series DVD released on July 2010. This is the last DVD to be released with Greg as the yellow wiggle until "Surfer Jeff" was released on DVD in 2012. It is the final TV series DVD to feture Greg. Bonus Features * Photo Gallery Promo Pictures TheWigglesinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture AnthonyinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture GreginTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in promo picture JeffinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture TheWigglesandtheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesandLittleCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Little Captain Feathersword in promo picture LittleAnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Little Anthony playing Maton Guitar in promo picture CrewMembersinTVSeries5.jpg|Crew members mopping in promo picture FruityFunPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony dancing in promo picture DorothyinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture RainyDay(Episode)PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture FiveLittleJoeys-TVProloguePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture FiveLittleJoeys-TVProloguePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Murray in promo picture of "Five Little Joeys" FruityFunPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags in promo picture FruityFunPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff dancing in promo picture Let'sHaveaDance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff dancing in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony wearing life-jacket in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture2.jpg|Dusty Dave in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture3.jpg|Cowgirl Lyn in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture4.jpg|Gallant George in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture5.jpg|Benny Bandicoot in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture6.jpg|Pirate Katherine in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture7.jpg|Cool Clarky in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture8.jpg|Lucia and Caterina in promo picture Let'sHaveaDance!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg dancing in promo picture Let'sHaveaDance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg dancing in promo picture #2 HomeSweetHomePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff, Greg and Murray looking for Anthony in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff, Greg and Murray shrugging in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture7.jpg|A promo picture from this episode HomeSweetHomePromoPicture3.jpg|Little Murray playing cricket in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture4.jpg|The group in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture5.jpg|Brett Lee and crew member in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture6.jpg|Brett Lee in promo picture TheLittleWigglesandBrettLee.jpg|The Wiggles and Brett Lee in promo picture TheWiggleWayPromoPicture.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture TheWiggleWayPromoPicture2.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture #2 TheWiggleWayPromoPicture3.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture #3 TheGameoftheYear-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg wearing life-jacket in promo picture AWigglyConcertPromoPicture.jpg|Henry in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign on the door in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the male pirates in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture5.jpg|A promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture7.jpg|Another promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture8.jpg|Miss Lyn and Cool Clarky in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture9.jpg|Benny Bandicoot, Dapper Dave, Gallant George and Aido holding presents in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture10.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing out candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture11.jpg|Captain Feathersword after blowing out the candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture12.jpg|The friendly pirate crew in promo picture GorillaDance-PromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggles boot-scootin' in promo picture GorillaDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture CountryMusic-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Murray in promo picture CountryMusic-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff blowing whistle in promo picture SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture of this episode SSBRBPromoPicture33.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Dr. Verygood in promo picture AmazingAlpaca-PromoPicture.jpg|Little Jeff holding "Book of Sport" in promo picture AmazingAlpaca-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Little Wiggles in promo picture TheMonkeyDance(Spanish)-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (Spanish) season5banner.jpg|Promo Banner DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles Series Collection Category:2010 Category:2010 DVDs Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 5